


Jakku High

by Feliks (Klavi)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emo Kylo Ren, F/F, F/M, Gen, I fucking love High School AU, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Transgender Finn, human droids+chewie, im gonna poke a lil fun at poor kylo, might have smut later???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klavi/pseuds/Feliks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakku High seems like your typical high school. No, it's not a super-special-awesomesauce High School. Actually, it's a pretty much regular high school...with very extraordinary characters, such as the tantrum-throwing emo who thinks he's goth, arrogant gingers and robot-lovers. Read for yourself and enjoy the everyday life of students at Jakku High. { currently in a hiatus-ish status bc my mental health has been deteriorating + i have no motivation at all im sorry}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretentious EmoChild McTantrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerleDixonsWhiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerleDixonsWhiskey/gifts).



> Hello! I decided to write a Star Wars fanfiction after watching TFA on Saturday and totally falling in love with Kylo Ren [And Emo Kylo Ren]. I hope you enjoy it and if there are any mistakes, whether it may be grammar or expression, just tell me, I'm a German weirdo ready to learn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unresolved gay tension.  
> Angry Emo child beats up ginger assface.

Rey laughed. „Oh Finn, I'm telling you, Poe has got some serious feelings for you!“ she whispered while sitting on a bench near the trees with the black boy. He sighed. „We're just bros“ Finn mumbled „Really just bros.“ The brown haired girl giggled, but the giggle soon turned into a loud laugh, Finn only staring at her. „What? What's so funny about this?“ She stared at him, trying not to give in to the laugh again. „You two“, she snorted, „Bros....you two are not bros. You're, the gayest couple I've ever seen!“ Before the now deeply blushing Finn could reply, Poe ran towards them and leant over Rey's shoulder. „What are you two talking about? Me? History class?“ he said, pointing at the history book in Finn's hands. „By the way, I can see how the T's kicking in, boy!“ The Guatemalan patted his friend's head and sat down next to them. Finn smiled warmly, glancing at his friend's brown eyes, then reading through the texts they had to repeat for class.

“WHERE IS HUX?” Kylo yelled, running through the hallway, his entire face filled with rage. “WHERE IS THIS FUCKING FUCK?” He kicked over the trash bin in front of him, pushed through freshmen and sophomores, only to find Phasma leaning on the wall next to his locker, playing with one of her sweater sleeves. “Don't know. Maybe he's sick or something, Pretentious EmoChild McTantrum.” That was it. He had been on the _verge_ of a tantrum. And she, Phasma, the unimportant tomboy insulted and pushed him over the edge. HIM. KYLO FUCKING REN. “WHERE IS THIS SON OF A BITCH, PHASMA? HE'S NEVER SICK. HE'S A FUCKING TEACHER'S PET, HELL, EVEN MY OWN FATHER LIKES HIM!” Totally unimpressed, she looked up to him, sighed, then let out a monotonous “No idea. See you later, Emo child.”

The black haired boy watched her going away, then turned around, still with a face distorted with rage. “Are you okay, Ben?”, Leia, his mother and the school's headmistress, asked. “MY NAME IS NOT BEN. IT'S KYLO, FOR FUCKS SAKE.” She flinched at his shout. “There's no need to be so disrespectful, young man. After all, I am your mother and I remember calling you 'Ben Solo', not 'Kylo Ren'.” the woman reprimanded him. “Why are you so ang- oh.... Is it because of 'Pretentious EmoChild McTantrum'?” Only the mention of this 'name' Hux gave him by changing it on his Facebook account, made the pale boy, who was calming down, angry again.

“ _I love it, I absolutely love it.”_

Suddenly, Kylo's facial expression changed from 'angry and hurt goth boy' to 'looking into the camera on The Office'. “Dad, shut up. I'm going to murder Hux, don't make me murder you.” “It's all going to be okay, Ben Solo” Han smiled, patting his son's shoulder. “For the last time, my name is Kylo REN!” Absentmindedly, his father nodded and murmured “Whatever, Ben”, then turned to Leia and took her hand, pulling her away from their son. “I have to show you something.” He grinned.

Angrily, Kylo rushed off to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the school bell rang and everyone was rushing to their classrooms, Poe, Rey, and Finn to the gym. “Do you have a suitable binder on? I really don't want you to get bruises.” Poe asked his friend worriedly. He had heard stories of bruises hurting for months, deformed ribcages or even broken ribs. They scared him. He cared about Finn. He wanted him to be safe. The boy nodded, fixing his beanie. “Don't worry Poe. I took care of that,” he murmured,“Thank you, for caring.” Rey was walking behind them, smiling at every single interaction. “This is so sweet, this is fanfiction material, Jesus Christ,” she quietly whispered to herself. They kept on talking while walking to the locker rooms, then they split up, Poe and Finn going to the male ones, Rey to the female ones.

Kylo was already in the male locker rooms, not even thinking about changing, just standing there, a stoic look on his face. Whenever a student tried to make him change, he'd only hiss and stare at the student with his icy eyes.  
While Mr Han Solo was preparing everything he needed for the lesson, Phasma entered the gym, her short blonde hair pulled back, wearing a hoodie with the school's name – Jakku High – on it. “Hey, can I have one of these?” she asked, pointing at the basketball cart. Before Mr Solo could even answer, she just grabbed one of them and started dribbling.

“Are you really one-hundred percent comfy, buddy?” Poe asked Finn again. “Yeah, I am, Poe,” he replied. Rey was surrounded by cheerleader girls, asking her to become part of her team, but she declined since she was head of the Robotics Club already and her interest in cheerleading was close to zero. “Oh but c'mon! You'd totally fit into the group!” she heard them say, but the brown-haired girl kept on shaking her head until they disappointedly walked away. Phasma watched them. She wanted to join. But they didn't let her. _“Sorry, you're half a dude, why do you think we'd let you join us?”_ She heard in her mind again. Repeating over and over. They wanted her, Rey. Rey the nerd from Robotics club. But not her, Phasma, who wanted it, wanted it so badly.  
“Kylo, you...you can't do sports like this!”, the class suddenly heard Mr Solo shout. “The cape is unnecessary, you're going to sweat to death with these black clothes and the piercings, oh they can get stuck. I understand, you're expr-” Kylo didn't let him finish. "THIS IS NOT JUST SELF-EXPRESSION, DAD, THIS IS WHO _I AM.”_ “I didn't even get to roll call and you're throwing a tantrum? Wow, a new record, son. Now sit down and pay attention.” Angrily mumbling, the black haired boy sat down, just right behind Phasma who started to use his head as a target to practise. The P.E. Teacher proceeded with the roll call, everyone raised their hand, the grey-haired man noted down that Hux wasn't there, but still, everyone knew that someone was left out. “Dad, you forgot me.” Kylo looked up, his eyeliner smudged from a few tears. “Ah, yes right. Pretentious EmoChild McTantrum.” In anger, Kylo's face went red, he jumped up and screamed: “WHERE THE FUCK IS HUX? WHY IS HE SICK TODAY? HE'S /NEVER/ SICK!”  
Phasma giggled. “Well, my dear emo child, Hux is sick of your shit, that's why he's not here today.”  
Rey, Finn and Poe gasped.

“Oh god, did she just....did she just attack him?” Rey was about to process the message.  
“I have no idea....” Poe hadn't...yet.

“FUCK, SHE DID!” Finn's face was full of fear. Everyone knew Kylo's anger tantrums. Actual anger tantrums. Not 'oh my god they didn't give me the right toy at McDonalds'-tantrums.

But Kylo wasn't exploding. He stared at the tall, ginger-haired figure leaning his shoulder against the door frame of the gym.

“Well, if you missed me that much, Kylo, look who's here!” Hux sneered.  
“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Kylo screamed, speeding towards Hux and pushing him to the ground. “I HEARD EVERYTHING!” the redhead laughed, trying to push the tall, pale boy away from him. But Kylo was a bit stronger and angrier. He screamed, cried and words were no longer able to show his anger – only fists were.

“STOP IT! STOP IT IMMEDIATELY OR I'M GOING TO SEND YOU OFF TO THE HEADMISTRESS.”

Instantly, Kylo got quiet and jumped off Hux, who was groaning and holding his bleeding nose. “Phasma, you go to the school nurse with Hux, and Kylo, you calm down and go to the counsellor's office with me. The rest of the class, well, I think you know what we're doing. Practise some basketball while I'm away.” Han Solo was definitely pissed off.  
Phasma smiled brightly as the ginger boy, holding a tissue against his nose, clung to her, mumbling “I can't see shit, just guide me.”

“Aw, poor boy, do you need hugs?”

“This is not the time for jokes, Phasma...” He mumbled, 'slightly' pissed off.

While the two were heading north for the school nurse, Han forcefully pulled his son, who was trying to resist, towards the counsellor's room. The school counsellor was a tall person, most notably for their golden glasses and a prosthetic arm. They cared a lot about the school's atmosphere and always helped when there was help needed. Nervously, the man knocked at the door. “You go in there, and tell what happened, I have a class to take care of.” Before Kylo – still angry -

was able to reply, the door opened and Han shoved him inside the room.  
There he stood, in a colourful room full of motivational pictures “Hello Kylo, sit down.” The school counsellor, who called themself C-3PO or short, Threepio (which may sound weird, but they liked robots, droids and technic stuff a lot, so they chose that name), smiled softly and pointed to the armchair next to the sofa. He did as they said and cracked a forced smile. “So, what brings you here today?” the blond gently asked. “I threw a tantrum and beat the shit out of Hux. It's not my problem that he mocked me.” Kylo was still pissed off.

Phasma saw the school nurse crossing the hallway, humming as always and ran up to her, pulling the groaning Hux with her. The blue-haired nurse looked up and signed “What happened?”. She was able to hear, but did not speak. “I was beaten up, can't you see that?”,the boy hissed, still holding his now completely red and bloodstained tissue. Hastily, the nurse nodded and signed again. _“_ Who beat him up?”, she asked. “Kylo, while throwing one of his ridiculous tantrums.”  
“Jesus Christ. Does Han know?” The two could see that the small woman was annoyed. “But what are you gonna do now, my nose hurts and I feel bad!” Hux hissed.  
“I can see from here that this nose is broken. You're going to call 911” She responded quickly, smiling and then guided the two to the nurse's office. Phasma had already called 911 and they only had to wait and see, except for Hux, who also had to put a cold pack against his nose.

The school bell rang again. “I've gotta go. Art class. See you, Hux, I'm giving you mental hugs!” “This pun is annoying, Phasma.”  
But she was already gone, rushing upstairs, to the Art Department, the most colourful part of the school.


	2. My Name Is Not Kyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this story up for less than a day and I've already received 13 kudos. That's so fucking awesome! Thank you! Well, enjoy this new chapter!

Mr Chewbacca was really tall. And really hairy. But he was nice. His classroom was styled like a forest, with actual tree branches sticking to the walls, decorations made out of leaves and moss, some dried flowers on the back of the room and the smell of wet leaves and trees lingering in the room. It was relaxing to come here and draw, paint or craft. The teacher sat at his desk, sketching decorations for Costume Day at school, quietly. In front of him stood a bowl, filled with little, folded notes.  
After everyone had sat down, the teacher stood up, brushed back his long, brown hair and greeted everyone, mumbling into his beard. “Today we're going to start something new. Portraits. In this bowl,” he pointed at it “are your names. And now I need a volunteer!”  
Poe immediately raised his hand, screaming “I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE” in the Katniss-iest voice possible. “Good.” the others heard the teacher mumble, who then walked up to Poe's table to give him the bowl. He carefully examined the notes, then picked up two and opened the first one.  
“Rey.”  
The brown-haired girl smiled brightly, her head resting on her hand and hoped for the best. Poe or Finn, maybe. Or one of her friends from the Robotics Club. As Poe unfolded the second slip of paper, he seemed very relaxed, but after reading the name on it, he started to look quite pitying.

“Phasma.”

The two girls stared at each other and simultaneously screamed: “Really?” Poe just shrugged, giggling a little at the sight of the two girls glaring at each other while grabbing their drawing utensils. “Everyone's going to hate me, Finn.” the brown-haired boy told his friend who had started laughing loudly. Then, he continued. Finn smiled when he heard that Poe and he were going to draw each other. Kylo had also returned from the counsellor's office, still a bit pissed-off and only looked down on his phone, reading some Facebook messages he had received because of his new name. “Fuck you, Hux” he mumbled and in the next moment, Poe exclaimed: “Kylo Ren.”  
Immediately, the pale boy's head looked up, he brushed some hairs out of his face and then sighed. “This is a very funny coincidence. You'll have to draw...Hux.” Poe smiled with a slightly triumphant undertone.  
Kylo wasn't even capable of throwing another tantrum. He only sat there, sighing loudly, let his phone slip out of his hand and hit his head on the table, then beating it with his fists, mumbling and crying. “But Hux isn't here....he's in the hospital because of his nose.”  
“His nose?” Mr Chewbacca was confused. “What's wrong with his nose?” he asked. “I broke it because this fuckface had no-” The teacher had bent over the table to stare right into his eyes. “Don't swear in class, buddy,” he softly whispered and then returned to his own desk. “Now, everyone, start drawing. And Ben...or Kylo...whatever, I'm sure you can find a picture of your drawing partner on Facebook, or just write him a message and ask him for a pic. Though I'm not sure this will go well. And if you're too lazy to do that, just wait until next week.” He grinned. And the black-haired boy just put his headphones in, starting to aggressively scribble things.  
At Rey's table, Phasma had sat down and sighed. “Who's gonna draw whom first?” She monotonously asked. “I'm going to draw you. My hair's a mess right now and yours is on point!” Rey grinned and picked up her pencil. Still annoyed, the blonde girl sat back on her chair and played with her hair. Enthusiastic as ever, Rey started sketching.  
While Rey and Phasma were barely communicating, Poe and Finn were barely drawing, mostly talking about what to do after school, debating whether they should go to Starbucks or to Finn's place. Poe's cheeks were glowing, he just loved listening to the boy, who passionately talked about how he loved the atmosphere at the local Starbucks, despite the 'fucking expensive coffee shit', as he called the drinks there. “But they're good, though,” Poe replied, his brown eyes fixated on Finn's bone structure since he was the one to draw first. “Yeah, kinda. So, what do you think? My home or Starbucks?“ Poe dropped his pencil, grinning, standing up and exclaiming: „Porqué no los dos? Why not both?”  
“Did you just use a line from a commercial for tacos to decide?”  
“Obviously, yes. Finn.”  
Time passed, the lesson ended and the students went to the next classrooms. Nothing special happened, except for Hux returning back from the hospital (he insisted on going back after his nose was plastered).  
And finally, it was lunch break.  
Masses of students went into the dining hall where Maz, head of the canteen, always tried her best to give the hard-working and the not-so-hard-working students a good lunch. She was a good woman. And her team was also far from the TV-projected image of evil old women smashing grey goo onto food trays, not caring about anything.  
Hux glared at Kylo, who sat down next to Phasma. “Why do I have to sit at the same table like this arse? He beat me up and didn't even apologise!” “Shut up Hux, he may be an edgy emo child, but he's not like..other people, you know. He's tolerable.” “You don't understand, Phasma. He listens to My Chemical Romance. And calls himself goth. He is a fucking emo. I can smell it.” “HUX, EMO IS A MUSIC GENRE. I CAN'T BE A MUSIC GENRE. Ugh, and you guys wonder why I'm so angry.” Kylo flipped his hair and fixed his fake piercings on his lower lip, then stood up to get lunch. “Seriously, I like to tease Kylo, but actually, he's....kinda fine. But he low-key hates me...so...” Phasma shrugged. “Can't do anything about it, can I?”  
“Okay, Finn, weird question but....has anyone ever told you that your bone structure is a fucking masterpiece? I mean, look at you, you goddamn beautiful...walnut.” Poe was terribly blushing, then facepalming. “Walnut. Seriously? What kind of compliment is 'god damn beautiful walnut'? But I appreciate it.” Finn brightly grinned, ruffling his friend's hair. “I could write fanfiction about them. This is...perfect material...but then, I already have enough to do with my club.” Rey thought silently, grinning at the two boys and their shenanigans.  
“Leia, I don't want to insult your son, but seriously, because of him, I have to repair things every day. Why can't he just stop destroying things? I don't like seeing students. I want to be alone.” Luke Skywalker had entered the headmistress's office, visibly annoyed. “Well, I've been trying to tell him that he should stop...you see, I've tried. He's in his puberty, what do you expect?” The woman sighed. “Broken mirrors, broken tables, hell what's going to happen next...broken noses?” The man sighed, scratching his beard. “Well, broken noses...have already happened. The blood on the gym floor.” “OH JESUS CHRIST!” Angrily, Luke ran out of the office, leaving his sister in confusion.  
“So, to what kind of music does he listen?” Phasma asked Hux, who had stolen Kylo's phone. “My Chemical Romance, Paramore...ew I'm going to vomit, this shit is not Goth. I'm going to vomit right in his face.” “Well, your target practise has to be quick, he's about to come back!” The blonde smiled a little and put the phone back on its place, watching Kylo coming back with his food tray, putting it down on the table and sitting down.  
Silence.  
“What?” The pale-faced, tall boy looked around. Han, his father was right behind him. “Son, are you feeling better now. Calmer?” Annoyedly, Kylo nodded. “Good. By the way, after school, we're going to Starbucks.” “Yeah. Okay, Dad. Can you please go now?” Softly, Han patted his son's head and walked away, shortly glaring at Hux who was giggling. “You sound like a preschooler. Kinda fits your brain, to be honest.” The black-haired muttered and took a bite from his pizza. 

The school bell rang for the last time this Tuesday. Poe finished his last line of text and then ran off the stage. “Sorry, I have to rush, my friend's waiting for me outside!” he told his teacher and then grabbed his jacket and ran out of the theatre club room. Finn already was waiting for him, leaning against a wall and typing a message on his phone. “I'm ready to go!” Poe exclaimed, then booped his friend's nose. The black boy pressed the 'Send' button on his phone and then looked up. “Okay, let's go!” He picked up his bag from the ground and started walking. “Do you remember first grade? We had just become friends and you heard someone say the word puta.” Poe grinned as he thought about the time in elementary school.“Yeah, I do. And you told me puta meant friend. You liar.” “I said it because I didn't want to explain to you why I was swearing at someone. I know, I can be foul-mouthed at times. And also, I didn't know you were going to my mother after school and told her that you were my new puta.” He snorted, remembering this moment.  
Finn had just moved to Jakku from Britain and started his first year at school, at an American elementary school, and Poe was one of the few people who talked to him. They quickly became friends and Finn often visited Poe's house. Finn himself lived with his adoptive family and was pretty much okay with it, but often felt disconnected since his parents were white and he was black and people on the street would often approach them and ask the parents if they only took him because they pitied him or other gross things. But Poe didn't care about that. He liked him a lot. One day, he heard Poe scream 'puta' at someone and immediately asked what puta meant. Ashamed of what he said, Poe lied about it. And when his mother came to pick Finn and Poe up, Finn said: “Poe is my puta.” Poe's mother spat out her drink and started to yell at Poe, who lowered his head and then told Finn the truth.  
“Puta is actually a very bad word.”  
Suddenly, Pain shot through Poe's head, then his back and elbows. He had run into a pole. “Are you okay, bro?” Finn asked worriedly. Shaking off the dirt from his jacket, Poe quickly nodded and just kept on walking with Finn, talking about many different things, such as the upcoming Maths test, the events in Orchestra and Drama Club, until they entered Starbucks, only a few streets away from their school. 

“Is that barista serious? Kyle? KYLE? My name is KYLO, NOT KYLE!”  
They knew this voice very well. 

“Actually, your name is Ben, dear.” Leia, his mother sighed, but Kylo didn't care, but was about to smash the red cup of coffee in his hands. “Hey, I can correct it, dude.” the barista said, totally shocked by the boy's aggressive tone of voice. “You better do, because I'M PISSED.” Leia's face turned red in embarrassment. “Please...calm down,” She whispered. “Whatever.” Kylo took the cup of coffee – now with the correct spelling of his name – and ran out of the shop, shoving Finn aside, who almost tripped. “Oh god. Oh god.” Leia looked up desperately and followed him shortly after he had left.  
“So, uh, what would you like to drink?” Poe asked smilingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hoped you liked this chapter a lot! Leave a comment, if you want to!  
> -Klavi


	3. Maybe Is An Ugly Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is a cinnamon roll, according to Poe, Kylo plans a party and Phasma is about to join the Robotics Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is less awesome than the first two, but to me, it seems like the good content [shh, spoilers] is planned for the coming chapters and this one is more of a filler chapter?. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it and the bunch of Stormpilot hints.

“Well, I think I'll go with a Vanilla Latte,” Finn told Poe, who then went to the counter and asked the barista to make a Vanilla Latte and a Cinnamon Dolce Latte. “You are that latte kind of boy, huh? I like that,” Poe whispered, poking his friend's nose. “That'll be $9.50”, the tall man at the counter said and Finn instantly started to search for his money – he was sure that he put it in his school bag in the morning. But it was nowhere to be found. “Shit Poe, I...I don't have money...I'm sorry.” The boy was embarrassed. He didn't want to come off as a 'moocher'. “Bro, this is no problem. I have some money with me. To be exact, I have twenty dollars right now and paying for you is totally okay. We're friends.” Before Finn could even reply, Poe added, “Don't even think about repaying, Finn!” The black boy was overwhelmed by his friend's kindness and completely out of impulse, he started hugging him. After that, they got their coffees with their names on it and went to the sofa in the corner of the store. “So, what happened to you in Orchestra today again? I heard you were called a 'traitor' because you changed from Orchestra I to Orchestra II. Why, though?” Finn bit his lip, then he shrugged. “It's just freshmen taking it way too serious. The conductor said that it was good for me to change to the advanced one since I'm really good at playing the violin and the 'Ones' just do these really easy pieces and I'm ready for the really hard ones. These freshmen relied on me. My violin covered their screechy trashiness.” The Guatemalan listened closely, taking sips from his coffee. “Man, I thought we Drama Class kids are already fucking strange – in a good way, but also in a not-so-good way –, but you musical guys take it to a whole new level. But tell me when they call you a traitor again. I'll punch them.” He smiled, looking at Finn who was seemingly happy with him. “This Cinnamon Dolce Latte, though, is fucking awesome. It's so sweet!” “Just like you” Finn mumbled absentmindedly and went completely red. He shouldn't have said that. “Sorry, what? I didn't understand you. You were mumbling.” Finn hid his face with his hands, he didn't want to show how much he was blushing. “Nevermind,” he said, grabbing his coffee cup and drinking out of it. There was something. But Finn couldn't really pinpoint what it was. It was friendship. But not a regular one. They were close, closer friends than anyone could imagine. _“Maybe,”_ he thought, _“it actually is more than-”_

“Hey, Finn, where are you? Still on earth?”

Poe snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face. Finn nodded quickly to hide that he was still buried in thought.

“You know, I just thought about buying cinnamon rolls...but then I thought: 'Why the heck would I want to buy Finn? He's in front of me!'” Poe's brown eyes stared right into Finn's.

The black boy blinked confusedly, showing his friend that he did not get what he had said. Then, he remembered _'cinnamon roll, too pure for this world'_. And smiled.

 

Rey was reading through her plans for tomorrow's Robotics Club meeting when suddenly, her phone started ringing. She jumped up from her chair and started searching for it. It wasn't on her desk. Not on her bed. Not on her armchair. It kept on ringing. Then, finally, she found it, laying on her bookshelf. Phasma. The brown-haired girl wondered why she was calling her but decided to answer the call. “Hello, Rey! I'm sorry for being so rude at you at school today. It was...jealousy, I guess. Sorry.” She seemed quite remorseful. “Also, I wanted to ask if I could join the Robotics Club. I think it would be an interesting experience for me.” Rey started beaming with joy. Her club was fairly small and every new member was a great addition to the 'smol robot family', how she called her club. Quickly, she nodded, but then realised she was on the phone and Phasma could not see her, so she just happily shouted “Yes!” then calmed down a little and went on to organisational things “We meet at 2 pm, but I'm already there at half past one because I have to prepare stuff. We're in the room next to the counsellor's office. I can't wait to see you. We can't wait.”

“Okay! See you!” Phasma hung up the phone, triumphant.

“ _Maybe we'll build a robot which is able to kill annoying cheerleader captains.”_ she thought.

 

Kylo was laying on his bed when his dad entered the room. “Dad, get out. Have you ever heard of knocking? I don't want to talk right now,” the pale boy mumbled, lowering the volume of his stereo. “But I want to talk to you, son. We won't be here for the weekend. Can we trust you with the house? I mean, I know you have some anger issues and stuff, but I also think you have the ability to control it a little. So, what do you think?” The boy's eyes were sparkling. He had always wanted to throw a party. And now he had the chance to. This weekend. This would be it. He grinned from ear to ear, making his father a bit suspicious. “What are you thinking about, young man? Is there something I should know?” his father asked, staring right into his son's eyes. Fuck. Kylo bit his lip, trying to calm himself. “No, the only thing you should know, Dad, is that I will take care of this house as long as you and Mom are away. Promise.” He smiled, covering his nervousness. Han only smiled, almost as if he knew what his son was thinking, then went out of the room, telling his wife about what Kylo had said. “Are you really sure that we shouldn't send someone to look after him? Chewie, maybe? Or my brother? Because I doubt that he'll be calm all the time. I don't want to come back to a battlefield.” “I'm sure he'll be fine. Really, Leia. Trust him. He's seventeen.” The man smiled, holding his wife's hand. “Well, alright, if you say so...”

Upstairs, Kylo had already grabbed his phone and started to invite people from his school, a grin on his face. Phasma, Rey, Finn, Poe, he wanted everyone to be there. Even Hux. Probably, because he was the only one who had access to a lot of alcohol.

Pleased, he let himself fall back on his bed while My Chemical Romance was blasting through his room.

 

Poe and Finn were sitting in Finn's room when they received the message. “We are definitely going, right?” Finn asked his friend who instantly nodded. Parties were always a lot of fun for them, mostly, they were dancing until their feet hurt or they were unable to (because of a rising blood alcohol level). The two boys looked at each other, silently watching each other, almost as if they were waiting for something to happen. Both smiled simultaneously. They had been friends for eleven years now. Eleven years were a lot of time. Almost two thirds of their lives. Finn often called Poe 'brother from another mother'. And so did Poe call Finn. The silence was filled with thoughts, about friendship, about feelings, about who they were, these two boys, laying on the ground, next to each other

 

“Boys! Come downstairs, dinner's ready!” Finn's mother shouted, breaking the silence. As quick as lightning, they stood up and ran downstairs where the smell of freshly baked bread filled the room. Said bread was on the table, next to different spreads. “This looks really nice. Also smells heavenly!” Poe said, sitting down next to Finn who had already put some slices of bread on his plate. Finn's parents smiled as they saw the two boys eating and talking to each other with their mouths full. Finn felt like home here. For eleven years already. He had found a new home in the hot sun of California. He had found home in his friends. Friends like Rey and Poe.

“Hey, my mum just wrote me and told me that if I wanted to spontaneously stay overnight here, I should tell her now. So, would that be okay with you guys?” A nod of approval came from Finn's parents. “Tell your mum, finish your plate and then...LET'S PLAY VIDEO GAMES ALL NIGHT!” The black boy laughed loudly and pulled his friend off the chair as soon as he had finished dinner. The brown-haired boy smiled at his friend and realised something.

 

The replies Kylo got made him grin. They were quickly coming, most of the invited guests were accepting the invitation.

 

“ _A party without Rey is no party. Or a bad one. I'm coming.”_  
“A party? Count the two of us in -Finn and Poe”  
“Phasma is ready for the party.”  
“Alright, if Phasma comes, I'll come as well.”

“ _OH GOD I LOVE PARTIES”_  
“Is the traitor there? If yes, I'll come and beat his ass.”  
“I'M GONNA BRING ALCOHOL.N O LAWS ARE GOING TO STOP US”  
“FUCK ME, WEEKEND IS GOING TO BE AWESOME AT YOUR PLACE”

 

This weekend would be _the_ weekend. The weekend of partying and fun.

The boy opened iTunes and started to make a playlist. Good music was essential for good parties. 

 


	4. Let's Take This Puta To A New Level

The sky was finally clearing after a rainy Wednesday morning and noon. The pleasant smell of rain, Petrichor, filled the air and the sun fought its way through the clouds. Rey sat at her desk in the Robotics Club room and played on her phone,trying to pass the time as quickly as possible. At some point, playing the same game over and over became boring and she decided to take care of that mess of paper in the back of the room, between robot prototypes and ideas. She was neatly arranging plans for different robots when Phasma knocked. She slowly opened the door, checked if it was the right room and then entered it. “Wow...this is...incredibly awesome!” The blonde girl shouted, looking at Rey who froze in mid-arranging. “You're over-punctual. Wow. Not even Alex comes that early. Not that it's a bad thing or something like that...” The brown haired girl giggled. The tall girl just nodded and walked towards the table in the back, reading through the plans. “Interesting. This seems very, very interesting.”

 

Poe was sitting on a bench, waiting for Finn who was in an Orchestra II meeting because of the upcoming concert. He was seemingly nervous, biting his lip and playing with his fingers. The waiting became unbearable. It had been on his mind since yesterday afternoon. Finally, the door opened and Finn rushed out of the door as quickly as possible, then abruptly stopped as he spotted his friend whose tenseness had risen to a new level. Alarm bells started ringing in Poe's head. “ _Stay calm”_ he thought, _“It's going to be okay. You can do this.”_ He smiled and waved, trying to cover up his nervousness. His face was completely red, his heart was racing, his palms started to sweat and everything was screaming _“IT'S HAPPENING. IT'S HAPPENING.”_ Finn was confused and asked “Why are you here? Shouldn't you be heading home already? Usually, you don't have any afternoon classes on Wednesday – as far as I know.” The black boy stared at his friend, slightly concerned. What made him stay here? Had something happened at home? “Let's go outside. I don't feel comfortable here.” Poe's voice trembled. He had to take the chance. He walked out of the school to the school yard, keeping Finn close. “What are you doing?” The boy had enough. “Poe, why are you acting so strange? Seriously, I wonder.” This was it. The alarm bells in Poe's head grew louder. _Don't say anything wrong._ The brown-haired Guatemalan took a deep breath. “When I said that I liked your voice, well, I was lying.” Finn's confusion grew. What was he saying? “Well,” Poe knew that he had to say it now. He had to do it now.

 

“I love everything about you. I love _you_.”

 

This was it. The bells inside Poe's head were bursting, screaming. And Poe just stood there. Finn blinked. What did he just say? Was this real? It had been kind of obvious that there was something between them. But actually hearing 'I love you' was something different. The boy just blankly stared at his friend who was significantly nervous, hiding his red face in his hands. “You do love me, too, don't you?” he asked. No answer. Finn was like an old computer. He had to process the events. He had to speak clearly. “Yes..er..no...yes...yes of course, Poe....” His dark eyes were filled with tears, tears of joy. “Didn't you hear me yesterday? You are sweet. You are sweet, innocent, and you're probably the best puta I've ever had. Let's take this puta to a new level.” He brightly grinned at Poe who was amused, yet touched by these words.

“Alright then.” The boy smilingly fixed his hair and then leant towards Finn who exactly knew what to do.

 

“Are...are they kissing?” Looking out of the window, Phasma was surprised by the sight of Rey's two closest friends kissing. Not surprised in the 'oh my god how did this happen'-way, but in the 'oh my god WHEN did this happen' way. “No, Phasma, this is obviously an ancient Guatemalan sport called 'face battling' – YES, OF COURSE THEY'RE KISSING!” Rey laughed loudly and felt incredibly happy for the two boys. “I kinda knew this was going to happen. Like, in the past weeks, you could SMELL the romance. Though they _did_ deny it. Did. Now it's all clear and I'm happy for them.” While listening, Phasma nodded. “When is Robotics Club starting again?” she then asked, leaning towards Rey, staring right into her eyes. “In twenty minutes. As I said, you are quite early. Not that it's bad....just surprising.” The brown-haired girl bit her lip and then proceeded to talk about plans for today and the weekend, what Phasma was going to bring to the party at Kylo's and other things, small talk and such.

 

After glancing up to the window where Rey and Phasma had stood before, the two boys decided it would be best to go home, since school was over for them and their parents were probably worried. “Do...do you wanna come home with me? I'm gonna tell my parents about our new 'stage of relationship' and we could spend the day together, all cuddly and nice – if you wanna, you can also stay for the night. As you know, Mamá is spontaneous, so I think a random sleepover wouldn't be a problem for her.” Poe smiled at his now-boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Finn only smiled and nodded, leading the way out of the school yard back to the street, where Poe checked the bus timetable. “Five minutes. We could also walk home, since waiting for the bus and then driving home would take longer than just waiting. What do you think?” Finishing a message to his parents that informed his parents about his afternoon plans (and the unlocked “Boyfriend” achievement), Finn only nodded and walked down the street, Poe by his side. It was official now. They were in love. They were in a relationship. And nobody could stop them. Nobody. Not even the old woman from across the street who seemed like the Californian embodiment of the Westboro Baptist Church.

Grinning from ear to ear, Finn told his boyfriend about the “Traitor Problem, Part Two”. Nines, one of the freshmen at school from Orchestra I, had been bothering him for weeks now. The ginger boy still hadn't forgiven Finn for leaving them. While he was talking to Kylo about the party, organisational things and such, Nines suddenly pushed him to the ground, screaming 'Traitor!', then let go of him and ran away. Finn couldn't put this into a context. Why was this Nines guy so angry. Just because his shitty violin skills were now revealed to everyone? “It'll probably remain a mystery” Finn quietly thought to himself.

After twenty minutes of walking and talking, Poe and Finn had finally arrived at Poe's house. It was dark orange and the Guatemalan boy's mother was already standing on the front porch, rushing towards him, screaming in Spanish. Finn did understand them, she was worried about him for being away for so long, the food was getting cold and his relatives were waiting for him. Finn's eyes widened. He did not expect that. “Hello, Finn! As I heard, you are now my son's boyfriend.” The black haired woman smiled brightly, but quickly, her facial expression changed into something threatening and scary, “But hurt him once, and I'll be the one to drown you while you're in the bathtub.” Suddenly, the three heard an old woman screech “Poe!” It was his paternal grandmother, a Cuban woman with a strong voice and opinion. She knew Poe was bisexual from his childhood on. And when this proved to be true in seventh grade, she only stood there and happily clapped her hands. Poe, his mother, and Finn went inside and upstairs, right into the bright living room, where aunts, uncles and grandparents of Poe were sitting. “Why is everyone here?” Poe started sweating nervously. “Oh, Abuela and Abuelo are here for today, Abuelita and Abuelito are passing through the country and my sisters are here because Eva is celebrating her seventieth birthday soon.” The boy forced a smile, then greeted everyone. “Oh! He's gonna tell us something. I feel it! In my knee!” This didn't help Poe at all. “THIS BOY HERE. YOU KNOW HIM.” He just started screaming, silencing everyone in the room, then pointed at Finn who was completely confused. “HIS NAME IS FINN MITCHELL AND HE'S FROM LONDON. AND HE IS MY BOYFRIEND.” Complete silence. Poe was breathing heavily. “You better make a Finn Dameron out of him when you're eighteen.” One of the grandmas, the paternal one again, said, putting down her glass of red wine. “I made enchiladas for everyone, you're the last ones to eat them. Quick, they're about to be really cold!”

 

At school, Phasma was introduced to all the main members of Robotics club. Some of them were very confused, usually, the blonde girl was more active in the sports, but nevertheless, they accepted her as a part of the family. She told the group about her first interest in robotics, trying to build a robot out of sticks as a child, then buying kits to make actual ones. Tiny ones, though. “You remember this kind of robot dog? I've always wanted to have one of these. But at some point, robot dogs aren't enough. And I'm so glad this Robotics Club exists. Because now, we can probably work for world domination.” “YES. WORLD DOMINATION. But first, we need to eliminate the cheerleaders.” Rey's eyes were sparkling. She giggled, then proceeded with the club's program.

 

The sun was setting when Anakin, Leia's father arrived at the Solos' house. He smiled at Kylo, who was rushing outside only to hug him. “I'll never get why he likes your father so much,” Han said to his wife, chuckling a little. Luke helped him up the stairs, guiding him to the sofa. “Do you guys know how hard it is to get him out of his room? He was like 'I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE THE DEATH STAR, THIS IS MY ROOM, THIS IS MY LIFE.' I heard you were going to stay with him this weekend? Well, good luck with him.” The man said, also looking at Kylo who had a sly grin on his face.

 


	5. He's Probably Some Weird Space Alien

„So, how is my favourite grandson doing?“ Anakin smiled at the young boy who was playing with his lip piercing. The black haired boy looked up and only said 'Fine', then nervously twisted his hair. It seemed like the old man knew what Kylo had planned. “Can we just go upstairs, grandpa? I feel super uncomfortable with my parents being around.” Kylo earned an angry glance from his father, who then proceeded with angrily mumbling about his father-in-law. Shortly after they had gone upstairs, Leia heard loud rock music coming from Kylo's room. “So what do you think of my room, gramps?” It was a spacious room, the walls painted black and covered by posters of his favourite artists, red curtains shielding the room from sunlight, candles being the only source of light, besides the old lamp on the ceiling. “Tell me, what is this?” Anakin pointed at a dark object, barely seen in the corner of the room. “NOTHING! I SWEAR!” Kylo became frantic, waving around with his hands, but his grandfather had already moved towards the light switch. Then, he flipped it on and the object turned out to be a shrine, filled with pictures and objects that once belonged to Anakin. “How did you...and why do you...oh my god, I'm so touched. You didn't turn out like your father at all.” Little tears of happiness were running down the old man's cheeks, patting his grandson's black hair. Anakin hated Han Solo. From the first meeting on, he was disgusted. Han had a past as a smuggler, which put him into trouble sometimes, but even after dropping the career to settle down in beautiful Jakku and picking up a new job, Anakin did not change his mind. Even on Leia's wedding day, he didn't stop. Now, with Kylo, the old man had calmed down a little but still was averse to his son-in-law. But for the rest of his family, Kylo, Leia and Luke, he did no longer burn Han's hair or threw rats in his closet. “Anyway, I have a question. Are you planning something for the weekend?”

With a straight face, Kylo replied “No.”   
Internally, he was dying a billion deaths.

“Seriously, I haven't planned anything. Just usual weekend stuff. Relaxing, sleeping, what a person like me just does. Also, sleeping. Sleeping is important.”   
Anakin only nodded, knowing that Kylo was a fucking liar. Nevertheless, he proceeded to talk with his grandson, about school, homework, family, the life in California, things that were important and unimportant. Until the sun behind the curtains faded into red, growing to the big ball on the horizon.

 

“I'm tired, Poe,” Finn mumbled, laying with him on the sofa. School had been exhausting. A big concert was coming up, he was going to get chest surgery soon, life just seemed to run away right now. Everything was happening within a short period of time and he could not stop, only run with time. He could control his fate, but what was there to control? The boy sighed, looking out of the window, which pretty much looked like one of these thoughtful Tumblr pictures. He was glad he had Poe. The warm, brown eyes, always sparkling, this enthusiastic smile, brown hair you could only ruffle....this day had been a good day. Still, the other thoughts were lingering in his mind.   
Poe noticed that something was wrong with his boyfriend. Slowly, he crawled up to his boyfriend, nudged his shoulder and then let his head rest on Finn's chest. “What's wrong,cariño?” The black boy sighed. “It's...it's just really scary right now. Like, we're juniors, I'm about to get these melons removed, finals are close and I just....time's such a weird fucking concept like, we invented time and we're the only ones who can control time and....I just don't know what's going on with my mind. But I'm glad to have you.” The Guatemalan smiled a little, then kissed his boyfriend's cheek, softly stroking his hand. “It's all going to be okay. Time is a giant piece of shit, but trust me, it's all going to be okay and we're awesome as juniors and will be awesome as seniors. Even in college, we'll be the most awesome people ever. If fees don't crush us, though.” Giggling, he poked his friend's nose and sat up. “Are you still tired? Because, if you wanna, we can sleep. It's not that late, but hey, better ten hours than none, right?” Finn shook his head. “Actually, I want to eat something. Mac and Cheese or something. Or Cheetos. Seriously, Poe, I just want cheesy stuff.” “What about romantic movies, then?” Poe laughed at his own joke. “Get it....'cause they're cheesy as fuck...damn I'm funny.” The other boy laughed, then ruffled his boyfriend's hair. From downstairs, they heard Poe's relatives laughing. “Can we go downstairs? I'm telling you, my stomach-” In this exact moment, Finn's stomach let out a giant growl. “See? I'M SO GOD DAMN HUNGRY! Let's just go downstairs. Seriously.” Like a zombie, Finn stood up from the couch and walked down the stairs, holding his boyfriend's hand. “Oh look, it's them again!” Poe's mother shouted and pulled Finn into the living room. “Tell us, Finn, is my son a good kisser?” Finn instantly nodded, grinning at Poe who was slightly embarrassed. “Actually, we just wanted to make some grilled cheese because Finn's starving, mamá.” The Guatemalan mumbled. “Let me make it for you and go back upstairs. I'll bring it to you and you can do whatever you wanna.” The brown-haired woman winked, followed by an embarrassed Poe's “MAMÁ, NO!” The relatives were very amused by this conversation, especially the grandmas who were applauding. “Now, go and don't just stand here!”

Poe smiled at his boyfriend who was visibly sweating a lot. The two boys went back to Poe's room, pondering what to do and then, suddenly, Finn had an idea. “Let's watch the stars,” He whispered, clinging close to Poe. “If I wanted to watch the stars, I'd only have to watch your eyes.”

Poe had a triumphant grin on his face while he watched his boyfriend blushing. Then, he seized the opportunity to push him against his white bedroom wall and kissed his lips passionately while the moon's pale light was falling through the windows.

 

It was Friday and Andrew Hux did nothing else than waiting after school. Waiting for his brother who bought some of the alcohol for Kylo's party. His nose was still broken, but nevertheless, he HAD to go there. He just enjoyed parties and being close to Phasma, even though the time of having a giant crush on her was over. Listening to Arcade Fire, he searched for a good outfit for the party tomorrow. Should it be his Urban Outfitters blood orange sweater? He did not know. Everything seemed fitting. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and he sped towards the entrance door before his mother even could stand up. It was his brother, Ryan.   
Brightly smiling, he hugged his brother who was visibly appalled by the smell of smoke and beer coming from his brother – but everyone had to sacrifice something at some point. Even though his nose was broken, he could smell it. “So, I got the stuff in my car and I'm gonna pick you up tomorrow. At seven, right? And I'll drive you to this Emo kid's house, right?” Hux nodded, trying to escape back into the house. His brother was an okay person. But he always smelt like shit. When the ginger boy thought the conversation was over, Ryan suddenly asked if he knew a girl called “Rey”. He did. “Yeah, why do you ask?” the boy replied, playing with the sleeve of his shirt. “'Cause I gotta tell you....she smokes weed.” “What exactly am I supposed to do with this information?”   
Ryan did not answer, only said “SATURDAY AT SEVEN PM, OKAY?” and ran back to his car.

_This person is not my brother. He's probably some weird space alien._   
  


The history test had been a surprise. And an even bigger surprise was that Mr. Windu corrected it in a few days. But the biggest surprise were the incredibly good grades everyone had. Rey could not believe what she saw. An A. She, Rey, had a fucking A. Poe and Finn had both an A as well – with exactly the same points- and started to sing _'We are the Champions'_ in class. Kylo had a B, which pissed him off because he actually had learnt for the test.   
Now, Rey was sitting at her desk, laughing maniacally at this excellent result while her friend, who closely resembled Simon Pegg, stood in the kitchen and made bacon pancakes. “I still can't fucking believe it. Phasma had a B, which was okay with her since she hadn't learnt anything for the test. On Snapchat, she showed off her new Game of Thrones merchandise, mainly with Brienne of Tarth who she dearly loved. Fictional crush, of course. Pictures of kissing posters and laptop screens made Rey laugh. “Dude, I have to do HOMEWORK and your snapchat story is pretty much stopping me.” Rey wrote her. “Not my problem ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯” was Phasma's reply.

Phasma grinned, laying on her bed, her homework somewhere in the room. She smiled at the messages and honestly wondered why she thought that Rey was a _giant brit bitch eating spiders_ back then in fifth grade.

 

 

“Okay darling, please, don't do anything stupid. Threepio, Chewie and the others are in the flat next to our house if you ever need any help. Also, you can call my brother if anything breaks in the house. And if things are really bad, just call us.” Leia hugged her son. “So, moth kid, we're going to leave you for a weekend. Stay calm, don't murder anyone and don't throw any parties.” Han Solo said the last one with a wink as if he knew that Kylo had completely different plans than the ones he had told his parents. “So, we'll see each other soon, right, my proud mini-me?” Anakin patted the black haired boy, “I'm going to tell Padmé that you've become a nice old man. She'll like hearing that.” Melancholic, he stared at the picture of his wife at the back of the room. “Anyway, have fun this weekend.”

  
“Oh, I will have fun, for sure.”  
  
Kylo grinned.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter again. Jesus.   
> But I hope you liked it c:


End file.
